La leyenda de Sinnoh
by MistyqueSiren
Summary: "Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra vida es que algo va a nacer"


**La leyenda de Sinnoh.**

**_Este pequeño One-Shot está inspirado en un capitulo de pokémon que vi el otro día gracias a mi hermano pequeño, y de repente se me ocurrió esto._**  
**_Es muy corto, apenas un par de escenas, pero realmente me ha gustado el resultado. _**  
**_La canción que sonaba en mi mente todo el rato era "We were happy" de Taylor Swift._**

* * *

_"Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra vida es que algo va a nacer"_

Estas lineas son el comienzo de la leyenda de Sinnoh, y aquel día se cruzaban por la mente de Maya.

Desde hace unos días había estado especialmente soñadora debido a un SMS que había recibido:

_"¡Ey, Maya! ¿Quieres venir a mi cumpleaños?"_

Sí, fue un mensaje tonto y frío, pero... ¡Iba a ir a visitar a Ash a Kanto para celebrar su cumpleaños! Brock y algunos amigos más tambien irian, pero seguro que acabaria declarandosele.

Había imaginado mil y una veces la forma en la que sus labios se acabarían uniendo. ¡Y ninguna le parecia suficientemente perfecta! Seguro que de cualquier forma sería perfecta.

Decidió ir a arreglarse. Misty en un acto de solidaridad la habia acogido en su casa, pero en opinion de Maya tardaba demasiado en arreglarse.

Primero se maquillo. Un suave labial en tono nude con sabor a vainilla, un poco de colorete, y los ojos...  
Trató de hacerse una raya de ojos con eyeliner líquido, y tras varios churretes y un ataque del producto a su ojo se decanto por rizarse las pestañas y aplicarse sombra plateada con purpurina.

Respecto a su cabello, un simple moño que dejaba su cuello al descubierto.

Un vestido ceñido de color gris y unos tacones negros de quince centimetros hicieron el resto.

Salió de su dormitorio canturreando una canción algo pasada de moda, pero que pikachu le había pegado:

_"Pikapika pikapi..._  
_pikachupi pikapi..._  
_pikapika pikachu..."_

Luego se puso a jugetear con la RedBerry ya que Misty tardaba demasiado.

- ¿Que tal estoy Maya?

Fue lo que escucho Maya veinticinco minutos despues. Se giró y se sintio levemente celosa.

Apenas llevaba maquillaje, tan solo un gloss rosa fucsia a juego con su vaporoso vestido de gasa que debido a su altura le quedaba varios centimetros por encima de la rodilla. Que tal estoy. Se giro dejando al descubierto una perfecta trenza. "_¿¡Como puede lucir tan bella!?_"; fue lo que Maya pensó.

- Bueno... ¿Voy guapa Mayita?

La aludida se limito a sonreir falsamente y asentir con la cabeza. Misty se fijo en los zapatos de Maya.

- ¿Deberia ponerme tacones?

- No Misty, eres alta de forma natural. ¿No querrás dejar a Ash enano, no?

Misty rió y salió de la casa en silencio. Maya la siguió hasta su coche, y se quedo pasmada. La lider de gimnasio tenia un coche... ¿Cómo definirlo? Viejo y de un color rojo desvaído.

Durante todo el camino el ruido del motor se le hizo impresionante. Ademas Misty se decidio a poner la radio y la musica electronica convirtió el coche en una discoteca ronroneante.

Cuando (¡Por fin!) llegaron a la casa de Ash la señora Ketchum las saludo. Especialmente a Misty a la que le dijo que Ash ya había llegado como si ella fuera mas importante.

Maya se adelanto dando sonoros pasos con los tacones. Una vez llego al salon se llevo una grata sorpresa.

- Ash...

Susurro con una enorme alegría en el rostro. Había cambiado mucho, pero a mejor. Una barbita de tres días le daba un toque irresistible.

Ash se levanto sonriente y la abrazó. Maya no cabía en si de gozo, aunque la dejaba muy pequeña, había dado un gran estirón. Pero mientras Ash abrazaba a Maya vió a una chica pelirroja entrar junto a su madre.

- ¡Misty!

Ash soltó a Maya y corrió a abrazar a Misty. Maya miro desolada como la agarraba de la cintura con ternura, la atraia hacia el mirandola a los ojos y la estrujaba apoyando su babilla en la cabeza de la chica.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Mist.

Esta se limito a sonreir.

Tras ese incidente, poco a poco la casa se lleno de amigos, anecdotas, bromas y toda clase de bebidas y alimentos. Misty apenas habló con Ash, es mas, apenas estaba en la fiesta, ya que se dedico a ayudar a la señora Ketchum.

Cuando la gente se animo a bailar Maya decidio poner toda la carne en el asador.

Si algo disfrutaba Maya mas que nadar era bailar y Ash lo estaba descubriendo esa misma noche mientras miraba a todos sus amigos sentado en el sofa.

Se acerco a Ash bailando un poco.

- ¿No bailas?

Ash no oyo bien lo que esta le decia debido al volumen de la musica.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Maya se acerco a el y se lo dijo al oido.

- ¿Bailas conmigo?

Ash la miro sorprendido. Y nego con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Por que?

Él se sonrojó.

- Espero a Misty, le prometí a ella mi primer baile. Y nunca rompería una promesa a un amigo.

- ¿A un amigo o a ella en concreto?

El tono de voz de Maya sonaba a despechada pero Ash lo interpreto como molesta.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Maya suspiro.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato a solas?

Ash se encogío de hombros y asintió con la cabeza algo confuso. Salieron al jardin. Aun asi se oia el barullo de dentro.

- Ash... Veras... yo...

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Maya empezó a temblar.

- Me gustas.

Dijo en un susurró.

- ¿Qué?

Se puso levemente de puntillas y le dijo al oido:

- Me gustas.

Ash miró al suelo. Maya lo miró. Al principió dudaba entre reír o llorar por lo que solto una carcajada extraña.

El silencio se prolongo. Y ella lo entendio todo.

Salió casi corriendo.

_"Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra vida es que algo va a nacer"_

Fue lo que pensó Maya con desgana.

- ¿Y cuando se que me he encontrado con otra vida y que de ahí saldra algo?

Murmuró con amargura mientras todo su maquillaje de ojos se estropeaba.

- Cuando abras bien los ojos y mires a tu alrededor.

Alli estaba Brock ante ella. Y nació el amor.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

Bueno, pues Mistyque ha vuelto. ^.^

Este fic va dedicado a Red que me ayudo a rescatar uno de mis fics. Es algo muy modesto, ojala pudiera regalarte algo más, pero deseo que te haya gustado. ¡Espero que nuestras vidas se hayan encontrado para que seamos buenos amigos! No se si lo recuerdas, pero fuiste el primero que comento mi fic Recuerdos allá por agosto del año pasado.

Si tienes algo que decir... ¡No lo dudes! ¡Dejame un review!


End file.
